


荞麦面与章鱼足

by shinehana96



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96
Summary: 极地cp兄贵文学ooc致歉
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 2





	荞麦面与章鱼足

**Author's Note:**

> 极地cp  
> 兄贵文学  
> ooc致歉

「樱井翔X上田龙也」荞麦面与章鱼足『上』

「A......Aniki！抱歉，路上太堵了，我又来迟了，」看着面前这个亚麻赛亚人发型的男人半蹲着，双手分别撑在两边弯曲的膝盖上，头深深的低着黑道感十足的道歉，樱井翔放下盛满清酒的杯子，笑盈盈的侧身看着那人，「如果可以的话，真想把堵在我前面的车一脚踢飞，这样就不会让aniki等这么久了......」可能因为头勾得太深了，那人的声音都变得有些涩涩堵堵的，但还是暴躁不减的加上后面这句话。

「好啦，上田君，不用一直低着头了，轻松一点，我没等多长时间的。」樱井翔伸手拍了拍那人的肩膀。

应声，上田龙也便抬起头来，又再次深深的鞠躬，「真的抱歉，我迟到了aniki还这么温柔的包容我太感谢了。请aniki相信我，这样的情况以后绝对不会有了。」然后随着樱井翔挥挥手，上田龙也一边说着「那我就失礼了」一边落座在樱井翔旁边，顺便把黑色的皮夹克脱掉随意的搭在椅背上，露出里面纯黑色没有其他任何装饰的短袖和精壮的手臂。而樱井翔早已舒适的坐在这里一段时间了，旁边整齐的放着他的天蓝色衬衫外套，他身上穿着的是白色的T恤，右下角甚至还印着一只小小的皮卡丘。

还真是不搭啊，他们两个。

其实如果可以，樱井翔也很想将这次与上田龙也的见面定义成是一次「约会」，可是这个人从出现就散发出的浓浓的极道感总是让樱井翔不自觉的认为，如果不是他牢牢的记着这人和自己同是来自杰尼斯现役爱豆的前后辈的话，他真会以为现在是某某组的龙头大哥和小弟准备汇报工作的会面。

但这并没有影响到樱井翔的兴致，相反的，他喜欢这样的上田龙也，因为这人与外表不同的巨大反差，会让人有一种买一赠一、一次性获得两个的划算感。人嘛，总是喜欢在一些暗搓搓的事情上有满足感。

樱井翔举起酒瓶想给上田龙也斟酒，上田龙也立马双手捧着杯子曲着身体接着，显得有些诚惶诚恐，樱井翔又笑了，他倒满酒，搁下酒瓶，又拿起自己的杯子跟对方的碰了碰，在喝下第一口酒之前说，「你可以不用这么拘谨，上次我们不都说好了吗，对嘛，龙也~」樱井翔自然的改变称呼，眼睛看向那人。

本来在小口啜饮的上田龙也听到樱井翔突然直呼他的名字，本来白皙的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度开始泛红，咽下清酒的喉咙甚至发出了「咕咚」的声音。上田龙也有些紧张，紧张的同时其实更多的是羞涩，这是不用心观察就看不出来的情绪，而樱井翔就是爱死了这种不易觉察的羞涩。

上一次见面是在一个月前，其实樱井翔和上田龙也熟络起来也不过一年左右的时间，却隔三差五的因为所谓「樱井军团」的聚会凑在一起。后辈们是有些怕上田龙也的，因为他在樱井翔没来的时候总是一言不发的坐在一旁散发着「都别靠近我别跟我搭话」的气息，但樱井翔来了之后他又最毕恭毕敬的鞠躬问好而且是每回都如此，喝什么都一饮而尽的气势和掩盖不住或者说根本就没想掩盖的混混腔，让和他差着时代的后辈们对他敬而远之，可心细如樱井翔却发现了不同。

譬如上田龙也这个人总是吊着眉头瞪着眼说自己怕热怕闷非要坐在门口的位置，实际上他是因为传菜和拿酒进来的时候都会打扰到门口坐着的人。

譬如作为「樱井军团」来参加聚会得后辈们肯定都是尊敬樱井翔希望多与樱井翔交流的，所以尽管上田龙也盯着樱井翔的眼睛里写满了其实自己也有一肚子话想对樱井翔说，可是还是把机会和时间留给后辈，自己坐在旁边默默地喝酒。

再譬如上田龙也以为樱井翔不知道的，每次上田龙也搀扶喝醉的后辈送他们到出租车上，虽然嘴上「你小子、你小子」的骂骂咧咧，手上的动作却轻柔又有力，等到后辈坐上车，他即刻就结算了出租车费，然后告诉后辈「你小子不要忘记aniki对你的好」让他们以为车费是樱井翔结的。

本来观察上田龙也只是樱井翔乐于观察生活的一部分，谁知道慢慢的越了解就越陷进去，樱井翔自己也越发的好奇起来——这个男人身上到底还有多少奇怪又可爱的反差？

明明身形瘦小却酷爱拳击练了一身腱子肉。

明明内心温柔细腻却总是要用暴躁的粗话掩盖真实的自己。

明明看上去是个大大咧咧只会打直球有话直接说的大明白实际上却是个容易害羞什么都憋在心里的小傲娇。

樱井翔总结着总结着就笑了，怎么会这么可爱？是隐藏在他给自己穿的黑黑的坚硬外衣下的，透着一点柔和亚麻金色的可爱。

在一个月前的酒会上，从来没醉过、总是保持着良好黑道礼仪的上田龙也第一次醉倒了。由于觉得这样的醉态被后辈们看到不好(其实更多的还是来源于樱井翔的私心)，樱井翔在妥善确定后辈都回家了之后，由他亲自搀扶着醉的四肢绵软的上田龙也搭上了车，由于问不出这小醉鬼到底住在哪儿，所以樱井翔便确定带他回自己家。

TBC⭐

💙❤💚💛💜

「樱井翔X上田龙也」荞麦面与章鱼足『下』

樱井翔的家是如他本人风格一般的简约，雪白的墙壁极简的设计让他的家里多少缺少了一点人情味儿。樱井翔先将上田龙也安置在客厅的沙发上，他回卧室换了一身舒适的居家服，又去厨房料理台那里烧上热水。热水和凉水在玻璃杯中掺和起来，混合变为让人窝心的温度。樱井翔这才端着杯子重新返回客厅。

「上田君。」樱井翔搁下水杯，试探性的唤着，伸手把瘫倒的小人扶起来。虽然上田龙也因为打拳击十分精壮，但他的体重轻的就像一片纸，拉扯之间露出极窄腰身的白皙皮肤。樱井翔是无意看到那片白皙，这让他有些发愣。

在樱井翔愣住的同时，搀坐起来的上田龙也缓缓的张开了明显还无法对焦的眼睛，他盯着面前的樱井翔看了一会儿，出乎意料的是他居然伸出胳膊牢牢的圈住了樱井翔的脖子将他拉近自己，带着微微酒气的呼吸喷在樱井翔脸上，让樱井翔有一瞬自己也醉了的错觉。

即使无法完全对焦，黑色的瞳孔还是像小星星一样闪着，薄薄的嘴唇张张合合，露出微红的牙床、洁白的贝齿和一点点灵活的小舌，上田龙也说，「终于又梦到你了，aniki......」

梦？樱井翔回过神来，这小傻子，以为自己在做梦啊......等等，在他的梦里，跟我就是这样相处的嘛？

上田龙也进一步动作，把弯着腰站着的樱井翔拽到自己身边坐下，手臂重新缠回樱井翔的脖子，脑袋轻靠在他的腋窝处，闭着眼深深吸了一口气，「好喜欢你哦......aniki......」嘴巴不安分的动了起来，上田龙也似乎突然有了力气一般的跪坐起来，薄唇在樱井翔的锁骨处流连忘返。

一股燥热从樱井翔心底腾起，他看着眼前这个忙不迭的亲吻自己脖颈的人儿，这人过度使用发胶而挺立的发丝早已经软了下来，随着身体的前后移动擦着樱井翔的下巴——

好痒。

樱井翔眼底变成了一片深不见底的颜色，他轻咬着嘴唇压抑自己，却控制不住双手揽住那人儿的腰肢。由于上田龙也跪坐的姿势，很容易便能掀开他的衣服将手探进去。实际上，樱井翔也确实这么做了，他的手游走在上田龙也腰部的皮肤上，果然和想象中的一样紧致和细腻。

毛绒绒的脑袋埋在樱井翔前胸，闷闷的含糊不清的声音又传过来了，「aniki......如果做梦的时间长一点就好了、可以迟一点醒来就好了......」

樱井翔变换了手臂的位置，好让上田龙也可以更舒服的趴在自己怀里，他把下巴轻轻磕在上田龙也散发着柠檬洗发水味道的脑袋上，低声问，「为什么想迟一点醒来呢？」

「因为......因为如果迟一点醒来的话，就可以......就可以对aniki做更多不敢做的事情了......」

「你想做什么呢，」樱井翔充满蛊惑性的发问，「龙也？」这是他第一次直呼上田龙也的名字。

「我想......」上田龙也双手压在樱井翔的胸前支撑着自己做起来，迷离的眼睛盯着樱井翔的脸，抬起来的右手手指随着视线所及摸了上去——樱井翔细碎的额前发、英挺的眉毛、透着诱惑意味的眼睛、雕刻般的鼻梁、棱角分明的下颌骨......丰厚性感的下唇。「我想......」上田龙也痴痴的盯着，由于靠的过近，凌乱的鼻息喷在樱井翔脸上，酒气散后是一阵甘甜的气息。

上田龙也小心翼翼的捧着樱井翔的脸，他迷离的眼睛里渐渐涌上了眼泪，他委屈的低声喊了一句，「aniki......」便直接亲吻了上去。

毫无预兆的吻并没有打乱樱井翔，相反他早有预料且很快就反客为主，他的手指插进上田龙也后脑勺的头发里，另一只手捧着那人儿的脸。撬开贝齿，津液交换，鼻尖抵着鼻尖是两个人混合在一起的味道。

在亲吻的间隙，上田龙也不安分的手还上下胡乱的摸着，低吟着，「aniki......慢点......」

这个时候说慢点就是让你搞快点的意思。

成熟男子樱井翔深谙其中的玄妙，交接的双唇暂时分离扯出一丝暧昧的银线，樱井翔刚托着上田龙也的腰让他坐在自己身上时，上田龙也的脑袋猛的扑进樱井翔的胸口。

「？」樱井翔疑惑了起来，真实的生理反应告诉他应该采取下一步措施刻不容缓，「Tatsu？」

胸前传来了平缓绵长的呼吸声，「这......」

这个小人儿，居然睡着了。

樱井翔哭笑不得的环抱着上田龙也，他的发丝还是擦着自己的脸。看着怀里这个攻击力和防御力都是零的小人儿，樱井翔最终还是笑了，他吻了吻这人儿的额头，然后把他抱回了卧室，自己则是去冲一个澡来维持冷静。

第二天早上发生的事就变得顺理成章起来，无论是上田龙也“被迫”认清了既定事实，还是樱井翔自然到令人发指的早安吻，甚至连窝成一团的拥抱，上田龙也也都接受了，当然包括确定关系。

当樱井翔回忆到这里的时候，他和上田龙也已经从酒馆出来，走在回家的路上。夜色已经很深了，决定了今晚要一起回樱井翔家之后，虽然可以叫计程车，但他们俩还是乐意慢慢的在没什么人的街上走。

微醺的上田龙也本来应该走的比樱井翔略快一点，可是今天却走在樱井翔身后，这让樱井翔有些疑惑，回过头去果然看到了欲言又止到快要皱在一起的脸，「有什么话就说出来啊，龙也，我们不是恋人嘛？」

似乎被“恋人”这个词给刺激到，即使是在黑夜里上田龙也的脸也肉眼可见的迅速泛红。

果然是我喜欢的容易害羞的龙也啊......樱井翔在心里默默地想。

「我是想说、我是想说aniki！」上田龙也急急的开口。

「你说，我在听。」

「据说，如果是恋人的话，都会......」上田龙也斟酌着用词，「都会使用情侣的一些东西不是嘛？」

「哎？」樱井翔疑惑的同时还有些恋人终于开窍了的惊喜，「龙也想跟我用什么？」

「我......我找好了、我发给aniki！」上田龙也迅速掏出手机操作，「aniki你看一下，我已经换好了！」

樱井翔刚掏出手机就“叮咚”一声，他打来聊天框，上田龙也传过来的是一张章鱼足的图片，而他自己在用一碗荞麦面当头像。

「头像？」

「啊这是因为......」上田龙也回答道，「aniki最喜欢的食物不是荞麦面嘛？我最喜欢的是章鱼足，我们都用彼此最喜欢的东西，不就......」

「OK~换好啦。」

「啊！谢谢aniki！」上田龙也又要曲下膝盖对樱井翔行黑道礼，樱井翔赶紧托住他，盯着他亮亮的眼睛说，「我完成了龙也希望的事情，龙也是不是也能帮我完成一件呢？」

虽然被樱井翔盯得有些害羞，可上田龙也还是迎着他的目光，「aniki，你说。」

「下次再见面的时候，」樱井翔开口，「像对待恋人那样对待我好嘛？」

「......我不知道该怎么做aniki......」

「比如说，不再叫我aniki？」

「可是那要叫什么？」

「翔君，」樱井翔回答，「叫我翔君吧。」他紧紧握住上田龙也的手，「龙也，好嘛？」

「嗯，翔君......」

Fin⭐

我开始氪极地cp了sho酱Xta酱 我好爱tachan在这里的人设，是我参照sho君在夜会里对tachan容易害羞性格的描述，做了一些我自己的理解最后希望跟我一样氪极地cp的GN们食用愉快❤


End file.
